<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>记一次社团团建 by owllwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592223">记一次社团团建</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo'>owllwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是沙雕文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>记一次社团团建</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天是我第一次去社团团建，去之前胜澈哥信誓旦旦跟我拍胸脯保证，一定会很有意思。<br/>但是事实是他一过去就没影了，知勋哥说是找他对象去了。但他的对象难道在联谊现场吗？现场明明只有一个穿豹纹的大胸学姐，除此之外餐厅里一个女人也没有啊？总不能是找这个借口去网吧了。这要是告诉净汉哥肯定能被笑一个星期。<br/>也可能是笑我居然这都能被骗去。毕竟他也没来。<br/>意外的是社团里的人几乎都来了，圆佑哥也来了，我本以为只有在游戏厅才会看到圆佑哥。另外俊哥教给我的社团生存法则之一就是不要和全圆佑赌游戏，“圆佑把他在首尔能找到的游戏厅所有的街机都打出了最高分”。<br/>圆佑哥冷脸的时候看起来还蛮吓人的，今天带着鸭舌帽和眼镜，餐厅的灯光是从上往下打的，导致他的脸色从客观来讲很黑，坐在长桌一头看起来像是监督我们吃饭的老爹。坐在我旁边的珉奎都不敢大声说话。<br/>珉奎啊，你的肱二头肌可比圆佑哥头还大，不能怂啊。<br/>我一开始发现胜澈哥不见了还以为今天能不喝酒，事实是我想的太多了。<br/>权学姐真的好会喝啊，一开始就喝高粱酒，一开始只是坐在我旁边，后来靠得越来越近，胸几乎都要贴到我的手臂上，热度和酒味熏得我好像也醉透了。<br/>我真的只喝了两杯。后来学姐给我灌的不算。<br/>但是社团新成员李灿喝醉了真的好可爱……如果是女孩子会是我想交往的类型，说话软软的还会靠在别人身上撒娇。唉，想谈恋爱了。<br/>后来续摊的时候胜宽提议去KTV，几个不太能喝酒的先走了，韩率和知秀哥说要去江边逛逛醒醒酒，知勋哥明浩回去睡觉了，文俊辉没喝两杯就撤退跑路了，我本想一起混过去，却被学姐拉住了手。<br/>那天学姐说了什么我已经不记得了，就记得学姐的唇膏好像是草莓味的，贴着我的耳朵说话让我整个人都软了。<br/>学姐，权学姐我也可以。<br/>去KTV的时候学姐兴致还很高，唱了几首歌摇头晃脑的，大声唱歌的时候声音意外的比较低沉，但还是充满魅力的嗓音。唱完看起来又晕乎乎了，躺在沙发上的样子应该确实是醉了。我想着这样的话要不还是带学姐先走吧，再晚气温更低受凉了可不好。<br/>她悄悄在我耳边说去酒店吧，我看我也是酒精上头，居然也带着学姐去了酒店。在大堂办理入住的时候隐约觉得看到两个人长得很面熟，一个人带着鸭舌帽另一个人穿着珉奎那件被我吐槽很多次的玫红色波点衬衫，没想到这种衣服居然还有第二个人买，如果跟珉奎认识的话应该很聊得来吧。<br/>等我好不容易扶着学姐到了房间我已经气喘吁吁腰酸背痛，学姐比看起来高也比看起来重，还总靠在我身上挡着我的视线。我本来想到此为止当个好人毕竟好人也有性冲动掉头就走还能维持我的处男形象没准三十岁我就能成为魔法师呢但权顺荣学姐不给我这个机会她一把把我扑倒在床上然后我就觉得哪里不对劲——<br/>在学姐裙子下面，腿中间的，那个是什么东西？<br/>不得不说那是一个非常难忘的夜晚，难忘的部分主要在于权顺荣前辈不是学姐是学长，虽然女装很美豹纹包臀裙也非常性感，但力气比我大听说跟知勋哥是一个健身房，另外哥真的，真的喝酒太容易上头了。<br/>我确实是守住了我的准魔法师资格，因为顺荣哥坐我身上闹了一晚上要我给他唱摇篮曲，我一停下来就要哭，最后是几点钟睡着的我已经完全失忆。<br/>第二天早上醒来的时候因为喉咙太过嘶哑把顺荣哥吓得以为我被他怎么了，还特地下楼给我买了早餐，在看到我扶着腰起床以后表情更是变幻莫测，我就差把屁股掰开自证清白了。<br/>怎么说呢，总是就是很难忘的一次社团团建。<br/>希望不要有下次了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>